


Bright Eyes

by dieilux



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blind Character, Drabble, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 00:50:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3590094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieilux/pseuds/dieilux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Society shapes the way people see, but Minseok is not affected, and he's determined to change how Chanyeol sees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bright Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a [prompt](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/113556622953/imagine-person-a-of-your-otp-is-blind-both-person) on [otpprompts](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com) ^^  
> Title taken from Total Eclipse of the Heart

 

Minseok has never seen Chanyeol, nor has he ever seen anything, but he thinks Chanyeol is the most beautiful person he's ever met. He's never seen anyone, but he knows Chanyeol is beautiful right from the first time they met, when the younger man sat in an empty seat next to him in a train and started talking to him like he's normal, like he's not blind. Minseok is very quiet by nature, but hearing how enthusiastic his partner was, he found it easy to fall into conversation.

Chanyeol doesn't mind that Minseok is blind. He says it's okay as long as they love each other, and "Love is blind anyway," he whispered when he confessed to Minseok on a snowy day, on a bench in the park outside Minseok's apartment complex.

Minseok used to be afraid that Chanyeol would get annoyed of him, of how helpless he is at most times, but they've been together for two years already and whenever he hears Chanyeol say "I love you" to him, in the morning when Chanyeol's voice is an octave deeper from the sleep, and at night when he's wrapped in Chanyeol's arms, he always notices the affection in his voice. Chanyeol loves him, and that is the only thing Minseok can see.

He also loves Chanyeol a lot, his deep voice, his smooth skin, his soft hair, his loud laugh, his ridiculous optimism, and his dumb jokes, but he wants to love other parts of Chanyeol too, like how Chanyeol looks like when he smiles, because he's heard people say his boyfriend smiles like a creep, which saddens him because why can't they see how beautiful he is, when a blind man like him can?

"I want to know how you look like when you smile", he says nonchalantly one day when he's wrapped in his boyfriend's arms on a Friday night, his fingers skimming along the edge of Chanyeol's t-shirt. Chanyeol laughs and Minseok's hands immediately fly up to his face, trying to 'see', his eyebrows knotted in concentration.

Chanyeol's smile slips off his face. This is not the first time Minseok has tried to 'see' his facial expressions and he knows he still won’t be able to see, because he’s never seen anything to compare it with.

"Minseok," he whispers and kisses his boyfriend's head, his hands tugging the other's down by the wrists. "I look ugly when I smile, you know that"

Minseok's eyebrows furrow even deeper at those words, causing Chanyeol to kiss his forehead again. "No, I don't. You're beautiful," he says, as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. Chanyeol opens his mouth to retaliate, but he doesn't get the chance to when Minseok continues. "You have a very big smile, your laugh is loud, your voice is deep, and your big eyes go small when you laugh, and whenever I hear you laugh, _I_ get happy and laugh too, and it's beautiful because I can see that you're happy just by hearing you laugh. I might not be able to see your face, but I can see what you _feel_ , Chanyeol."

He resists the urge to finish his rant with a childish huff, instead choosing to direct his eyes to where Chanyeol is. He's sad that Chanyeol can't see what he sees, and also mad because his precious, beautiful boyfriend is affected so deeply by the words of people who can't see, people who are too blind to notice beauty when it's in front of their eyes.

Minseok gets worried when Chanyeol doesn't speak, he can only hear his boyfriend breathing softly as if he's asleep, but he knows he's not. Chanyeol doesn't go silent that often.

Then he feels the arms around him tighten and he hears repeated murmurs of "I love you"s. He knows how Chanyeol is often being teased of how he looks that the insecurities he has are now ingrained in him, causing him to view himself the way others see him: a giant clown, but he doesn't need to. He just needs to see like how Minseok sees and love himself like how Minseok does.

Minseok smiles, because finally Chanyeol is starting to open his eyes.

****  
  



End file.
